


It Just Is

by SlytherinSon



Series: It Just Is [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-28
Updated: 2015-03-28
Packaged: 2018-03-20 00:42:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3630261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlytherinSon/pseuds/SlytherinSon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of drips and drabbles all centered in the same AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Just Is

Of all the things Dean Winchester had to angst, worry and fret over, sleeping with his Sammy wasn't one of them. Living the way they did, constantly moving, never in one place long enough to form more appropriate attachments, your world view can get a little fucked up.

When John put little Sammy in Dean's arms the night their mother died, Dean knew something wasn't right. But as time went on and he had to become Sammy's mother, father, brother and everything else, the memories of that apple pie life he had once known faded and his world narrowed down to Sam.

When Sam was 16 and came to Dean, crying and terrified, and told him that he was gay, it was the most natural thing in the world to gather his little brother in his arms, tell him that there was nothing in the world that would make him stop loving Sam, then leaning in and gently giving Sam his first kiss.

It was also a natural thing for Dean to take Sam to his bed when Sam told him that he was leaving for Stanford and wanted one last memory to take with him. Dean knew he couldn't go with Sam no matter how much he wanted to. Someone had to stay and keep John from completely self-destructing. So Dean gave Sam the only thing he could: he gave Sam himself.

They left John to his bender and got a room at another fleabag motel. Dean knew he would hurt Sam the first time, but they had all night and Dean was determined to make it perfect for Sam. He didn't want to sleep because when he woke up, Sam would be gone and Dean would likely never see him again. Eventually his body gave in to exhaustion and he slept.

When he woke, he wasn't surprised to see Sam gone. What surprised him was the note left on Sam's pillow, written in his loopy, girly script. Three words that both broke Dean's heart and gave him hope. _I love you._

Dean rolled over, clutching Sam's note and pillow to his chest and screamed out his heartbreak. When he was done, he cleaned himself up, put Sam's note in his wallet and made his way back to the falling down shit-hole that John was sleeping off his drunk in. It was going to be a nightmare when John woke up and found Sam had actually left, but Dean would do what he had always done. Protect Sammy. Somehow he would make John understand that Sam wasn't like them and that he had to find his own way. He'd keep John together during the day, if only so he didn't get both of them killed, and at night he would sleep alone and mourn the loss of his brother, his lover and his world.


End file.
